3.14 Exposé
Für die TV-Serie Exposé siehe: Exposé (TV-Serie) "Exposé" ist die 14. Episode der 3. Staffel von Lost. Hurley vermutet, dass Sawyer in ein Inselgeheimnis verwickelt ist, das mit zwei der Überlebenden zu tun hat, und Sun erfährt die Wahrheit über ihren angeblichen Entführungsversuch der Anderen in der Vergangenheit. Kurze Zusammenfassung Nikki rennt stürmisch und mit einem ängstlichen Gesicht durch den Dschungel. Mit einem ängstlichen Blick verbuddelt sie einen schwarzen Stoffbeutel und sieht sich noch einmal unsicher um. Daraufhin stürmt sie weiter. Flashback Nikki geht stolz eine Wendeltreppe hinunter. Eine Durchsage kündigt den Stolz von St. Paul auf Bühne 3 an: Corvette. Nikki beginnt an der Stripteasestange zu tanzen, nachdem sie sich die Jacke ausgezogen hatte. Sie beobachtet 3 Männer, die hinter die Bühne gehen. Woraufhin sie ihnen folgt, ins Büro des Clubesitzers. Sie sieht eine Menge Geld in einem Koffer auf dem Schreibtisch und ist entsetzt, weil es das Geld für das Waisenhaus war. Daraufhin erschließt sie, dass der Clubbesitzer, Mr. LaShade, Die Kobra ist. Es folgt ein Kampf mit einem Leibwächter LaShade's, als Nikki ihm die Waffe entnehmen kann erhebt Mr. LaShade seine und schießt auf Nikki 3 Mal ein, woraufhin sie auf den Boden sinkt. Zwei andere Stripperinnen stürmen hinein. Mr LaShade entschuldigt sich bei Ihnen, Amanda und Crystal, mit den Worten, dass Corvette für die Kobra gearbeitet hat. Jetzt erscheint ein Mann mit einer Schnittklappe im Bild und beendet somit den Take. Nikki steht daraufhin auf und bedankt sich bei Billy Dee Williams mit ihm zusammenarbeiten zu dürfen. Nikki geht daraufhin zum Produzenten Howard L. Zuckerman. Er bietet Nikki an, die Corvette in der 5ten Staffel von der Serie Exposé wiederkehren zu lassen. Als sie an die Promenade kommen, sagt er, dass Nikki nun wohl Sydney verlassen wird, doch Nikki sagt ihm, dass sie immer hier bleiben würde, weil sie ihn liebt. Jetzt Hurley und Sawyer spielen erneut Tischtennis, als Nikki keuchend aus dem Dschungel stürmt und zu Boden sackt. Hurley und Sawyer stürmen sofort hin, doch Nikki nuschelt unverstädnlich etwas hervor: "Pa..a...lie...s..." (in dt. "Pa..o. Lü..t...") Sawyer sagt Hurley, er solle Wasser holen, doch schon kurzdarauf sinkt Nikkis Kopf zur Seite, ihre Augen starr auf einen Punkt gerichtet. Hurley sagt nur noch, dass Nikki tod ist. Woraufhin Sawyer fragt, wer zum Teufel denn Nikki sei... 84 Tage zuvor (4 Tage vor dem Absturz) Nikki sitzt mit Howard Zuckerman am Frühstückstisch. Sie schwärmt davon, wie lecker das Essen sei, woraufhin Zuckermann seinen neuen Koch hineinruft und ihn Nikki vorstellt - Es ist Paulo. Zuckerman erzählt, dass Paulo auf dessen Anzeige hin immer wieder in seinem Büro aufgetaucht ist um für ihn zu kochen. Nikki sagt Paulo, er solle ihn um eine Gehaltserhöhung bitten. Plötzlich beginnt Zukermann zu husten und zu zittern. Nikki gerät in Panik und ruft Paulo aus der Küche zurück. Als dieser kommt, fallen Zuckermanns Augen zu und Nikki öffnet langsam seinen Mantel und reißt ihn eine Kette mit einem Schlüssel dran vom Hals weg. Sie beschwert sich noch bei Paulo, dass sie das Selbe wie er essen musste. Daraufhin gehen die beiden in ein Hinterzimmer und öffnen die falsche Wand, hinter der sich ein Tresor befindet. Paulo will währenddessen eine Zigarette anzünden, doch Nikki belehrt ihn, dass Asche Beweismaterial ist, woraufhin sie den Tresor mit dem Schlüssel öffnet und holt eine Matrjoschka-Puppe hervor. Nach mehreren Kleineren darin holt sie endlich einen schwarzen Stoffbeutel hervor in dem sich Diamanten befinden. Jetzt Sun, Jin, Hurley, Sawyer und Charlie knien um die reglose Nikki. Sie begutachten ihren Körper, woraufhin Charlie Dreckspuren hinter ihren Fingernägeln findet. Er erschließt daraus, dass Nikki irgendwas vergrabt haben musst. Daraufhin grübelt Hurley, was Nikki gesagt hat, bevor sie zusammengefallen ist. Er glaubt erst "Partylied", doch zweifelt selbst daran. Bis er auf "Paulo lügt!" kommt und dies auch laut raus ruft. Hurley erklärt, dass Paulo ihr Freund, oder Mann sei. Woraufhin sie dann die Frage stellen, womit er lügen soll... 80 Tage zuvor (22. September 2004) Paulo liest einen Zeitungsartikel vor in dem vom Tod des TV-Produzenten Howard L. Zuckerman berichtet wird. Daraufhin stoßen sie an, weil ein Herzinfakt als Todesursache vermutet wird. Plötzlich ertönt Shannons Stimme. Sie diskutiert mit Boone darüber, dass keine freien Stühle daseien. Boone geht daraufhin zu Paulo und bittet ihn den Stuhl zu nehmen, auf den dessen Tasche liegt. Shannon drängelt ihn jedoch zu gehen, woraufhin Boone sich bedankt und ihr folgt. Nikki wendet sich an Paulo und bittet ihn, niemals zu werden wie die beiden. Jetzt ertönt lautes Schreien und Turbinengeräusche und Nikki rennt durch die Trümmerteile des Wracks. Shannon schreit lauthals nach Boone und Nikki trabt langsam durch die Trümmern. Als die Turbine lauter wird, schreit Locke einen Mann an, er solle von der Turbine weggehen und schubst Nikki auch etwas weg, woraufhin der Mann in die Turbine gesaugt wird und diese Explodiert. Nikki duckt sich hinter einigen Trümmern und steht langsam wieder auf und schreit nach Paulo. Sie beugt sich zu einem Mann, der in einigen Trümmern hängt und dreht ihn hoffnungsvoll um, doch es ist nicht Paulo, sondern Leslie Arzt. Sie geht von ihm weg, als er fragt, ob alles mit ihm in Ordnung sei. Etwas abseits des Chaos' entdeckt Nikki endlich Paulo und stürmt sofort auf ihn zu. Sie bittet ihn sie anzusehen und fragt, wo die Tasche sei. Jetzt Hurley, Sawyer und Jin entdecken den ebenfalls regungslosen Paulo im Dschungel. Sie entdecken einen seiner Schuhe in den Bäumen und vermuten das Monster, da auch er keinerlei Merkmale im Körper hat. Als Jin etwas Wasser trinken will, hält Sawyer hin noch ab und nimmt ihm die Flasche weg, da er auch hätte vergiftet werden können. 75 Tage zuvor (Tag 6) Nikki packt gerade mit Paulo einige Sachen aus einer Tasche in die andere. Sie diskutieren über das Monster. Nikki sagt, dass sie nicht an eines glaube. Woraufhin Paulo die Vermutung häußert, dass es ein Dinosaurier sein könne. Nikki lacht und sagt, dass sie nicht in Jurassic Park seien. Daraufhin erscheint Ethan und fragt, ob sie noch Kleidung suchen. Nikki begrüßt ihn freundlich, doch sagt, dass sie nur eine Tasche suchen, in den Paulos Nikothinkaugummi sei - und Die Diamanten, was sie jedoch verschweigt. Ethan kann ihr dabei nicht helfen. Er erklärt nur, dass das Flugzeug in mehrere Teilen zerfallen ist und sie vielleicht etwas weiter auf der Insel sei. Plötzlich stürmt Dr. Arzt an ihnen vorbei und ruft, dass Boone das Wasser gehabt hatte. Nach einer hitzigen Diskussion kommt Jack und verkündet, wie in der Folge , mit den letzten Worten "wenn wir nicht zusammen leben können - sterben wir allein!". Jetzt Hurley, Sawyer und Jin tragen den Toten Paulo zum Camp Richtung Friedhof. Hurley sagt, dass er wie Jin denkt, dass es das Monster sei. Doch Sawyer glaubt dies nicht. Er sagt, die beiden hatten etwas zu verbergen. Hurley erwiedert, dass sie dabei waren als Eko sagte, "Ihr seid die Nächsten". 54 Tage zuvor (Tag 24) Nikki geht in Bikini am Strand entlang direkt auf Dr. Arzt zu, der gerade einige Spinnen in Gläsern anschaut. Nikki plaudert mit ihm über seinen Beruf, da er ja Lehrer sei und fragt ihn, ob er ihr eventuell eine Karte der Insel erstellen könne, da sie immer noch nach einer Tasche suche. Er stimmt ihr nickend zu, da sie auch spürbar ihre Reize einsetzt. Jetzt gehen Nikki und Paulo durch den Dschungel mit einer Karte von Dr. Arzt dabei. Paulo fragt sie etwas über ihn und NIkki lacht über ihn, da sie vermutet dass er Eifersüchtig sei. Plötzlich entdecken sie Die Beechcraf in den Bäumen hängen. Nikki sagt, Paulo solle raufklettert, der hat jedoch Angst, dass sie herunterstürze. Als sie weitergehen stoßen sie zufällig auf die Luke zur Perlen-Station. Sie öffnen die Luke und Paulo will runterklettern. Nikki wiederspricht ihm und sagt, wenn er nicht bereit sei auf einen Baum zu klettern, kommt dies auch nicht in Frage und geht weiter. Jetzt Sawyer, Charlie und Hurley durchsuchen Nikkis und Paulos Zelt. Sawyer begutachtet ihr Gepäck, während Charlie die Spinnen von Dr. Arzt findet. Kurzdarauf findet er das Skript von Exposé, woraufhin Hurley unglaubwürdig nachfragt. Er sagt, es sei eine der besten Serien dieser Jahre und liest sich die Castlist durch, wo sie auf Nikkis Namen stoßen. Unglaubwürdig liest er im Skript, dass Mr. LaShade die Kobra sei. Während Sawyer ein Funkgerät aus der Tasche der beiden hervorholt. Hurley fragt, woher sie das hatten. Sawyer sagt, dass die Anderen alle so eines hatten und vermutet, dass Nikki und Paulo ihre Spione seien. 48 Tage zuvor (Tag 33) ]] Shannon und Arzt schreien KAte wuterfüllt an, was sie sich einbilden. Da sie den Koffer des Marshal's mit den Waffen für sich geheim gehalten haben. Kate versichert ihnen, dass der Koffer sicher sei, ebenso wie der Schlüssel. Als Shannon und Arzt wütend davon schreiten, fragt Nikki Kate, wo sie den Koffer gefunden habe. Nikki und Paulo stehen am Wasserfall und Nikki sagt ihm, er soll endlich eintauchen. Paulo fragt sie daraufhin, ob sie noch zusammenwären, wenn sie die Diamanten nicht geklaut hätten. Nikki sagt nur, er solle endlich die Tasche suchen. Paulo springt daraufhin ins Wasser und sucht nach der Tasche. Etwas abseits findet er sie, doch als er auftaucht sagt er, dass dort nur die Leichen seien. Nikki geht enttäuscht weg, worauf Paulo noch einmal herunter taucht. Jetzt Sun, Charlie, Hurley und Sawyer diskutieren darüber, wie Nikki und Paulo wohl gestorben seien. Sun sagt, sie seien schon einmal in ihr Camp gekommen. Sie haben ihr einen Sack übergeworfen und sie wegtragen wollen. Sie weiß, wozu sie fähig sind. Sawyer sagt, er hätte noch etwas zu erledigen und zückt eien Waffe. Hurley fragt verwirrt woher er eine habe und wann er es ihnen sagen wollte. Sawyer sagt, dass es wohl jetzt sei und geht weg. 32 Tage zuvor (Tag 49) Paulo kniet sich in den Sand und nimmt einige Nikothinkaugummis auf einmal in den Mund und beginnt daraufhin ein Loch zu graben. Locke kommt vorbei und sagt ihm, wenn er etwas vergraben wolle, müsse er es tief machen, da die Flut es bald wieder zum Vorschein bringen würde. Daraufhin besucht Paulo die Perlen-Station erneut und versteckt die Statur mit den Diamanten im Spülkasten der Toilette, als plötzlich Ben und Juliet herein kommen. Sie schalten die Monitore an und sehen Jack auf einen dieser zu. Juliet unterhält sich kurz mit Ben. Woraufhin sie wieder verschwinden. Sie lassen ihr Funkgerät in der Station zurück, was Paulo dann an sich nimmt. Jetzt Hurley findet Desmond und fragt ihn ob er etwas über Nikkis und Paulos Tod wisse. Ob er eine Vision oder dergleichen habe. Doch Desmond sagt, er wisse von nichts. Er sagt jedoch, dass Sawyer und Nikki sich am Morgen gestritten haben. Hurley ist daraufhin verwirrt, da Sawyer sagte er kannte sie nicht. 9 Tage zuvor (Tag 72) Lock fragt in der Gruppe, wer Lust habe mit zur Perlenstation zu gehen. Nikki meldet sich, woraufhin Paulo sie fragt, warum. In der Perlenstation geht dieser auf die Toilette und holt die Diamanten aus dem Spülkasten. Er versteckt den Beutel in seiner Unterhose und betätigt die Spülung. Er sagt als er rauskommt: "Die Toilette funktioniert noch!" Jetzt Vincent zieht die Decke von den toten Nikki und Paulo. Hurley verschwindet daraufhin und Charlie ist mit Sun alleine am offenen Grab. Langsam bittet er sie ihr zu zuhören und gesteht ihr, dass er sie damals entführt habe. Sun verlässt ihn daraufhin ebenfalls und lässt ihn alleine zurück. 12 Stunden zuvor (Tag 81) Nikki sitzt morgens am Strand und starrt aufs Meer. Paulo kommt zu ihr und sie erzählt, dass vor zwei Wochen Thangsgiving war und sie es verpasst haben. Paulo sagt, dass alles gut wird und er Frühstück für die beiden hole. Als er aufsteht findet Nikki seine Nikothinkaugummis und wird Misstrauisch. Sie geht zu Sawyer und fragt ihn nach einer Waffe. Dieser verweigert es jedoch woraufhin eine hitzige Diskussion entsteht, der Desmond lauscht. Nikki geht danach wütend weg. Jetzt Erneut stehen Sun, Charlie und Hurley am Grab, als Sawyer zurück kommt. Hurley sagt, er wolle die Pistole von Sawyer haben. Sawyer gibt sie ihm widerspenstig und sagt, er habe gesucht. Er habe gefunden, was Nikki wohl vergraben hat. Und wirft es Sun zu. Sie sieht die Diamanten an und Sawyer sagt, sie dürfe sie gern behalten. Er sagt noch, er habe nichts damit zu tun und geht weg. Sun konfronitert Sawyer noch mit der Sache mit Charlie und gibt ihm die Diamanten zurück, da sie auf der Insel wertlos sind. 8 Stunden zuvor (Tag 81) Nikki führt Paulo durch den Dschungel und kommt irgendwann zum Stehen. Sie sagt, sie habe die Diamanten gefunden und weiß, dass Paulo sie habe. Paulo tut unwissend, woraufhin Nikki die Medusa Spinne von Arzt hervor holt und sie Paulo an den Hals wirft. Diese beißt ihn und Nikki erklärt, warum man sie die Medua Spinne nennt. Sie paralyziert einen für 8 Stunden und da sie Paulo gerade in den Hals gebissen habe, wird das sehr schnell gehen. Sie beginnt ihn zu durchsuchen und findet die Diamanten in seiner Unterhose. Paulo entschuldigt sich, doch Nikki sagt, das sage er nur, weil er erwischt wurde. Plötzlich hören sie Geräusche des Monsters und Nikki sieht sich unsicher um, als die Spinnen sich ihrem Bein nähern. Als sie auch gebissen wird rennt sie sofort los und verbuddelt die Diamanten. Sie stürmt zum Camp und sackt vor Hurley und Sawyer zusammen. Jetzt Die gesamte Gruppe hat sich am Grab versammelt. Hurley spricht noch einige Worte, dass sie sich wohl wegen Diamanten umgebracht haben. Sawyer schüttelt den schwarzen Beutel noch über den Parlyzierten Nikki und Paulo aus. Dann beginnen sie die beiden zu begraben. Nach einigen Schaufeln reißt Nikki noch die Augen auf, doch sie wird ebenso wie Paulo begraben... Ungeklärte Fragen oder Fehler? 1. Leslie Arzt beschreibt Nikki, dass er viele, bisher unentdeckte, Spezies entdeckt hat, unter anderem die Medusa-Spinne. Er weiß jedoch erstaunlich viel über die Wirkung des Giftes und der Pheromone dieser Spinne, woher? Wenn diese Insekten noch nicht erforscht sind, sollte der Kenntnisstand etwas kleiner sein. *Dass er diese Spinne entdeckt hat, sagt er nicht. ("They called it the Medusa Spider") 2. Warum wacht bei dem Begräbnis Nikki zuerst auf und nicht Paulo, letztlich wurde er wohl zuerst gebissen und es lagen sicher 5-10 min zwischen den Bissen der Spinnen an Paolo und Nikki. Logischerweise sollte doch eigentlich auch Paulo eher aufwachen. Warum ist das so? *Dass Nikki zuerst aufwacht könnte daran liegen, dass sie nur am Fuß gebissen wurde. Paulo hingegen wurde am Hals gebissen. *Es ist ja keine festgelegte Menge, die so eine Spinne abgibt und jeder Körper reagiert da sicher unterschiedlich drauf, so dass es sicher nicht genau 8 Stunden sind *Nikki ist aus dem Wald geflohen, sie wurde folglich nur einmal gebissen. Paulo hingegen konnte sich nicht bewegen und war wohl innert kurzer Zeit wegen den Bissen der anderen Spinnen gelähmt. 3.Paolo konnte noch recht lange reden obwohl er länger gelähmt bleibt als Nikki, Nikki war sehr schnell nicht mehr in der Lage zu reden. 4.Paolo konnte sich nicht mehr bewegen aber noch lange reden, bei Nikki tritt beides fast gleichzeitig ein. Wenn das Gift über das Blut ins Gehirn kommt müsste die Stelle der Bisswunde egal sein. Wenn es sich vom Biss ausbreitet müsste Nikki zuerst nicht laufen können und erst später "ins Koma fallen". Zitate Hurley: Geschockt Alter... Nikki ist tot. Sawyer: Wer zum Teufel ist Nikki? Hurley: in plötzlicher Erkenntnis Paulo lügt! starren ihn an. Das ist es, was sie gesagt hat. "Paulo lügt", nicht "Partylied", Paulo lügt! Sawyer: Wer bitte ist Paulo? Hurley: Was weißt du denn vom Spurenlesen? Sawyer: Na ja, ich weiß, was eine Fußspur ist. Sawyer: Okay, also hier ist, wie ich das sehe. Wir wollen wissen, was passiert ist? Dann werden wir rausfinden was immer wir können über diese Hohlköpfe. Jin: Hohlköpfe? Sawyer: Nina und Pablo. Hurley: Alter, zeig mal ein bißchen Respekt. Du kennst ihre Namen. Sie heißen Nikki und Paulo. Shannon: Wenn du aufhören würdest, mit wildfremden Typen zu flirten, könnten wir vielleicht endlich an Bord. Produktion * Es gibt eine Deleted Scene, in der Nikki und Paulo am Strand gezeigt werden, als sich der Himmel violett färbt. * Ein Produktionsfehler ist die Tatsache, dass Shannons Haare in einigen Sequenzen von kurz auf lang springen. Am Flughafen hat sie schulterlange Haare, später am Strand, wo sie nach Boone schreit, sind sie Kinnlang. In der nächsten Sequenz wieder schulterlang. Links * [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MkbfutMt3HQ Pro7-Trailer zu 3.14 und 3.15] *'Lost-Board.de' - link Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 3